maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Cage, Jessica Jones and Boomerang vs Count Nefaria, Madame Masque, and Maggia Infiltrator
Description Boomerang has stumbled upon a certain family reunion taking place, Guiletta Nefaria and her father. Lucky for him, Jessica and Cage happen to be in the area and are available for back-up. Required Heroes * Luke Cage (23 CP) * Jessica Jones (200 CP) Team-up * Boomerang Villains * Maggia Duelist * Count Nefaria * Madame Masque Dialogue Beginning *Luke Cage : Well, well. Party time, lady and gentlemen? *Boomerang : Jessica, Cage! Thank goodess you guys are here. *Jessica Jones : Lucky for you, Boomerang, we were in the area. *Boomerang : Tell me about it. But now's no time to talk. *Count Nefaria : More inteference! Guiletta, our little reunion seems to attract trash. *Jessica Jones : Y'know, there're many things I don't like. And one of them's being called trash, by scum like you. *Luke Cage : In short, you just pissed her off. *Count Nefaria : Ahha, a challenge! Very well, we accept! End *Boomerang : Damn, Cage. Remind me never to piss her off again. *Luke Cage : You'll learn fast enough. Great work, guys. *Jessica Jones : I never get tired of this. Special Conditions Count Nefaria and Madame Masque will both have a new passive Nefaria Bond, which means as long as one of them is in combat, the other cannot be KO'ed. The Maggia Duelist will have a passive called Protect the Bosses, where he will protect the Nefarias from single target attacks. On the hero side, Luke Cage will gain a passive (That Was My Wife) if Jessica Jones is defeated before him, which allows him to get Enraged when attacking any enemy target. In addition, he will take two turns but his Accuracy will be reduced. Jessica Jones will start the battle with one stack of Enraged. Strategy In this battle, you need luck because it's one Tactician, one Scrapper, and one Bruiser against one Infiltrator and two Tacticians, so you have one advantage over them and they have one advantage over you. Furthermore, Count Nefaria is no pushover, with his Having a Good Time. Equip Empowered Iso-8 as follows: *Boomerang : Recovering, Increasing *Jessica Jones : Vengeful / Hardened *Luke Cage : Purging / Bruised (Cracking / Tag Team if have) First thing on the agenda will be to get rid of theat Maggia Duelist pronto. Simplest way will be to use Jessica's L1 on him followed by Cage's L1. That way, you can apply a lot of melee debuffs (Combo Set-up, Wide-open, Pain....) and at the same time, give Cage CQC. Boomerang should be used to target the bosses, either is fine, since his attacks are Stealthy. A good thing about Boomerang is that his attack damage increases as his Health decreases, so he can take damage and increase his damage, healing with Soothing Rest when you need to. On Boomerang's turn, apply his L6 on either Count Nefaria or Madame Masque before hitting the other with either his L1 or L2. Try and accumulate as many attrition debuffs on Masque. With any luck, the large health loss will incapacitate her for you. Cage should keep his L6 on at all times to protect the others, in addition of Combo Set-up on his enemies for the free pre-emptive counter. When he has enough Knuckle-up, let loose his L9, applying a large stack of Collapsing Infrastructure. That, combined with Boomerang's attrition (and if you want, Jessica Jone's L6- Bus Stop Battleaxe), should take out a lot of Health of Masque, allowing you to finish her off with Cage's L2. Nefaria will have to be taken out the same way as the Duelist since he is immune to DOT effects. Another strategy will be to first use Jessica's L2 on either Nefarias, while allowing Cage to target the Duelist. Same strategy with Boomerang, except apply his L6 on the Nefaria without Flanked. That way, you can get a free follow-up attack against the Flanked target and a chance at a free attack at the Tracked target. The rest is just the same. Take note, that once Count Nefaria is left, Cage's L9 will be useless, since Nefaria is Flying and he has Ionic Body. So once he is at low Health and Cage has enough Knuckle-up, let loose a nice L2 and finish him off. Rewards *Pitching Empowered Iso-8 (Boomerang) - The Perfect Throw - Attacks gain Measured Attacks. Has a chance to take an extra turn after an attack. *Bodybuild Empowered Iso-8 (Luke Cage) - I'm Unbreakable - Starts battle with Bodyguard. Takes reduced damage from melee attacks, counter attacks and follow-up attacks. Gains Bruised Benefit when attacked. *Pissed Off Empowered Iso-8 (Jessica Jones) - Badass Detective - Chance to join in on an allied attack, follow-up attack or counter attack. Chance to retaliate when an ally is attacked. Starts battle with one stack of Enraged and one stack of Grit. Category:Heroic Battles